Ceramic filters, e.g., ceramic foam filters (CCFs) are known for use in filtering or removing contaminants from molten metal, e.g., aluminum metal and alloys. The use of such filters has associated limitations and challenges, such as, starting a flow of molten metal through the filter by displacing air in the internal pores/passageways in the filter (priming). Known methods for accomplishing this task include pre-heating the filter, establishing a sufficient head of molten metal above the filter to exert pressure to push the molten metal through the filter, applying a negative pressure on the downstream side of the filter by applying a vacuum on the downstream side, and agitating/driving the molten metal against and through the filter with an electromagnetic field which has a hydrodynamic effect on the molten metal. Notwithstanding, these known methods, alternative methods and apparatus for facilitating metal flow through a filter remain desirable.